Love
by Enchanter's Nightshade
Summary: Ash is on his way home but decides to stop in Cerulean City for one night to watch the underwater play with the intention of leaving the next day, but he can't pass through Cerulean without seeing Misty, can he? AAMRN :: Complete ::
1. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me so PLEASE don't SUE! Thanks!

Part I: Unexpected Visitors

His brown eyes moved over the familiar set.

The large indoor pool now rose before his eyes, the sight of it never failing to impress him.

With the large indoor pool as the representation of the sea, a balcony of a castle was built on the far wall of the gym

"Wow Ash – so this is what an underwater play is!" the young female at his side breathed as her deep blue eyes widened.

Ash smiled as the lights dimmed.

"Pika – Pika!" his Pikachu cried as it settled itself on his lap alongside his pokédex.

Ash chuckled.

"Yeah you're right Pikachu, I think it is Misty in the mermaid costume," he responded, his eyes remaining on her.

She was beautiful as the mermaid, Ash admitted as he heard Daisy's familiar voice beginning the narration of the story.

"_Once upon a time far away in the depths of the ocean lived a Mermaid Princess. With hair the brightest of oranges yet eyes the softest of blue-greens it was easy to see why it was that humans and sea-creatures travelled near and far in search of her hand and her heart."_

May continued to watch Misty wide-eyed, swimming with her water pokémon.

"This is fantastic!" she breathed as Max at her side nodded in agreement, watching the play with as much fascination as his sister.

"_Though, despite the many Mermaid men that came in search of her love, they all failed to touch her heart. She herself began to feel as if no one understood her and that only the pokémon could do so. She even began to believe that perhaps her destiny was to look after her father and her pokémon friends; after all, she never did want to fall in love - all she ever needed was her father and her pokémon friends, they were love enough for her." _

Ash watched Misty as she swam gracefully with her Staryu, Starmie, Corsola. Goldine and Luvdisc.

Seeing her in the play made him realize how much she had truly changed without his watching.

Would she still be the same? After all, it was more than 6 years since they had last seen one another properly.

"_But little did she know how this was all about to change when she made contact with the charming human Prince."_

Ash watched the scene unfold.

A little girl appeared in the water below the balcony, splashing about and causing a fuss.

From below the crowd watched Misty look up to see the disturbance, watching her still as she put two and two together and began her swift and graceful way up to save the girl.

As Misty took the girl into her arms and moved her to the makeshift beach on the other side of the tank opposing the balcony, Daisy's voice graced them once more with an explanation.

"_A young girl appeared swimming above although it seemed as though she was a little out of depth. When the princess saved her and took her to the shore the younger girl was relieved, showering the shy princess with accolades and thanks."_

Misty remained in the water while the younger girl sat on the beach, grinning at her.

"_The strange girl proceeded to tell her of her attempt at fishing from the high rocks when she was swept off them by an unsuspecting wave. Listening to her story the Princess could not help but feel that perhaps she should return the little girl to where it was she came. Asking the girl she agreed wholeheartedly as the Princess summoned the help of her faithful pokémon who were glad to help. Together the group made their way across the sea once more to the beach the Princess had never set her foot, or tail, upon."_

May smiled contentedly as the journey was made in the tank below them.

Her respect for the girl seemed to only grow.

Ash watched the show, more specifically Misty, with a sense of … sadness, for some reason, as if he missed out on something special when he went to continue his dream.

"When the Princess and the little girl arrived on the beach what they didn't expect was an entourage of men greeting them."

Two rows of cardboard figures rose up from the ground which, Ash admitted, was actually very effective.

"The girl turned to the Princess and attempted to explain the situation when the group of men parted and made way for another male."

The cardboard figures moved aside to reveal an actual male move through them, dressed grandly in a regal costume.

"This male was young and handsome and moved to the group. He looked to the little girl who ran into his arms, trying to explain what happened. However the male seemed to be looking at the Princess who had caught his attention. It was then the little girl introduced themselves as brother and sister, she, a Princess while her brother was the Prince of the Kingdom near the Sea. The Princess then proceeded to introduce herself, a royal sovereign of the sea."

Ash narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Prince and the little girl.

Despite himself he felt as though he knew them, or in the least recognized the pair.

In fact the girl looked to be Max's age.

"And it was love at first sight for the Prince but it seemed the Princess was a little more reluctant as she said her farewell to the brother and the sister, returning to the ocean deep in contemplation. Could this Prince be the one? Join us again tomorrow night folks and we'll find out in the second instalment of this exciting trilogy!"

At the announcement the tense crowd released a sigh as the lights returned over them.

"That was pretty good," Max commented.

May nodded.

"I enjoyed myself … how about you Ash?"

Ash smiled wearily as he stood, making his way to the exit, Pikachu seated on his shoulder.

"I enjoyed it, yeah."

"Pika Pikaaa!" Pikachu chirped.

May raised a brow at him as she glanced to the stage then back to the fast disappearing Ash.

"Well aren't you at least going to go and say hello or something Ash?"

Ash paused a moment before turning back to shake his head slightly.

"Not tonight, we're just passing through, besides they're probably too busy…"

Without finishing the sentence Ash departed swiftly with Pikachu, May staring openly at his back.

It was completely out of character for Ash to leave _without _making himself known but May couldn't help but feel that there was more to it than just tiredness or whatever it was that caused him to leave.

Calling to Max the pair followed Ash reluctantly.

**:X:X:**

The Pokémon Centre was still alight when Ash returned, waving to Nurse Joy absently as he moved past her to his room with May and Max.

The show was good, he reflected as he took his jacket and cap off, rubbing his eyes.

_If the show was so good then why didn't you stay to tell them so? _His mind asked.

_I wa-am tired, besides we're only here for one night anyway. I'm going home as soon as I get up tomorrow._

_Well that's a lie, _his mind responded simply.

Ash shrugged as he stretched, an unexpected yawn escaping his lips.

"I better get to sleep …"

As he rested in his bunk his thoughts tried their utmost to avoid the subject of Misty and yet with every breath he took, every time his eyes opened and closed her image haunted him.

Defeated he lay, eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

As he contemplated his mixed emotions the door opened, May and Max slipping into the room silently.

Turning to face the wall Ash slipped into a troubled sleep.

**:X:X:**

"Do you think the audience liked it?"

Daisy nodded as both she and Violet grinned.

"What are you serious Misty? It's one of our _productions_. Of _course_ they liked it, after all it was a sell-out crowd," Violet added.

The sisters were gathered in the Gym cleaning the seating, each sister wielding a black rubbish bag.

"I must say I'm glad Rudy and his sister were able to be part of the play," Violet added absently as Misty rolled her eyes.

All four sisters knew that Rudy had come to Cerulean City to visit Misty but it seemed their visitation came in time to fill in the places left empty by the sick and out of action Violet and Lily.

"I think he's simply _adorable_," Lily said aloud as she bent to retrieve some rubbish from the lane ahead of Misty.

"I mean, he's taking his sister to bed! What a guy!" Daisy added with a grin.

Misty's cheeks flamed red as she turned her back on her sisters.

"We've already been over this, I'm _not_ in love with Rudy," Misty murmured firmly as she continued to pick rubbish up.

"Yeah well he loves you Misty! I mean come on! He's cute, he's a Gym Leader .. for goodness sake he's everything a girl could ask for!" Violet reasoned.

Misty stiffened.

"I don't _care_. I don't want to be with him so will you drop it already?" she responded icily as she bent to retrieve a peculiar looking object.

"Whatever, that's what you say now but you just wait," Daisy muttered as her other two sisters nodded in agreement.

Sighing Misty turned to her sisters.

"Look, we're just friends okay? I'm tired, I'm going to bed, if you don't mind," she announced as she began to make her way up the stairs.

As she left the gym she tied her rubbish bag up, ready to throw it in the foyer bin when the object she had picked up earlier returned to her attention.

"A pokédex?" she murmured as she ran her hands over its red cover.

Drawing in a sharp breath she watched the cover open, realizing she must had triggered it to open.

"Ash Ketchum – Pallet Town," it blared.

Misty simply stared.

**:X:X:**

A/N: please review and tell me what you thought! I haven't written an AAML for a LONG time so please be kind!

Thanks again,

: Sapphira :


	2. The Kiss

Disclaimer: Pokémon doesn't belong to me so PLEASE don't sue!

**Reviews:**

**the pink kitty: **and many kisses back to you! And a cookie! throws cookie Luckily for you I _bought _that cookie … cough-choke-cough Thanks for the support:D

**Abloom: **Hey there! Thanks a lot for the review! It's always trouble when it comes to Misty and Ash … Pokémon ain't the same without her y'know? I hope you like this part!

**L'Fleur Noir: **Umm, hello Fleur? Have we met before? I'm sorry if we have! I've been here for too long … LOL! Thanks for the review and support, by the way, I'm Lady Sapphira or Sap, whatever! It's a pleasure to have reviewers like you! Thanks again and I hope you review!

**dbzgtfan2004: **Never fear friend I _will _continue … afterall it _is_ a triple-shot! Thanks for the review, I hope to hear from you again.

**sailormarsfire93: **wow! You know what they say! Great minds think alike … you're idea is kinda along the line of what I'm planning to do, but then again it could change … Thank you for your review, ja! Hope you like this instalment … 

**Warlordess: **Hi there! Thanks for your review! I appreciate your close reading and I fixed that problem with Togetic. I head that her Togepi had evolved but I hadn't known it _left_ her. As you can see I haven't watched pokémon since Mist's departure but its no excuse, I _should_ know what I'm doing lol! So I've completely removed Togetic … I'll tell you something funky (I'm NOT mocking you, promise crosses heart I like that word too:P) that pokédex thing is clichéd but what's a fic without clichés? LOL anywho I'm glad you liked it, if only the parts that made sense XD. Hoping you like this installment! p.s I promise to have a look at your work sometime … I'm a bit busy now but I'll get there! _Eventually!_

**fincache: **Sorry I'm a bit late at updating friend … just a little busy but I hope you like this next part … I totally agree, pokéshipping is the ONLY way to go … Ash belongs with no one else JA! Hope to see you review again soon!

**KAWAii PHiLOSOPHY: **Awesome I'm glad y'love it buddy! I only hope you _continue_ to love it … Hope to see your review again! throws crayon I'll give you a crayon … an orange one, for Misty:P

Your reviews each bought a smile to my face, I only hope that smile comes back to you wherever you funky (:P) people are around the world! This next part is just for you.

Part II: The Kiss

Her room was still, silent, undisturbed by the shaking of her hands, her trembling lips. Everything was still apart from her.

_Ash is here! He's HERE!_

Her breath quickened as her blue-green eyes looked out the window, scanning the city asleep below.

Above the sky was dark, glittering brilliantly in the light of the moon, stars scattered carelessly over the celestial body.

Misty glanced back down at the pokédex she held, pulling it protectively to her chest.

_But if Ash is here, why haven't I seen him yet?_

The thought sent an unanticipated pang into her heart.

She straightened as she brought the pokédex back onto her lap again.

It pained her to think that he'd come and see the show but not make himself known to her.

"How dare he," she whispered as she stood, the pokédex falling from her lap.

_Now Misty, maybe if he's busy and has to leave quickly …_

"Maybe he just doesn't _want_ to see me," she murmured to herself as she paced her room.

She snorted as she thought of the years she'd been waiting, waiting for him.

She didn't care for any other male, any other person, any other _someone_.

It was always for Ash she waited.

But here she was.

It was opening night of the play and he was there, although she admitted she had _wanted_ him to be there she would have thought he would _say_ something to her.

"But I didn't see him …"

She shook her head as she sprawled herself onto her bed, burying her head in her pillow.

_I thought that Ash would have realized by now how I feel for him and his own feelings for me …_

Perhaps there were no feelings of his to realize, perhaps he only saw her as a friend.

Perhaps he never liked her at all like that.

Maybe all that time waiting for Ash was a waste, after all, like her sisters had said, Rudy was still an option.

She had liked Rudy at one time and was seriously considering staying with him for good …

But if that was the case, if she did consider Rudy as being perfect boyfriend material then why did she feel like crying?

**:X:X:  
**

"WHERE IS MY POKÉDEX?"

The cry shattered the pleasant atmosphere, the warmth of the sun falling into Ash's eyes as he threw his belongings onto the floor, Pikachu watching him from his seat on the top bunk.

"Ash … what on earth …" May sat up in the bottom bunk scratching her head as she rubbed her eyes.

"Is it time to go already?" Max yawned from the bunk opposite.

"Not yet … have any of you two seen my pokédex?" Ash muttered as he shook his bag, plenty of other bits and pieces falling out, all but his pokédex.

"Well when was the last time you had it?" May asked as she stood up, steadying her footing around the clothes.

"Well I had to use it to get myself a room here … then I had to use it again for ID at the show last night …"

Ash paled as he sat back.

"I must've forgotten to put it away …"

"Which therefore means you have left it at the Gym," May concluded.

_Which means I have to go back…._

Ash groaned as he stood to seat himself on May's bunk.

"Could the two of you go to the Gym and ask Daisy, Violet or Lily if either of them have found a pokédex?" he asked as his hopeful eyes looked from May to Max.

"Ash we don't even know who you're talking about," May said bluntly as she bent to pick up some of his mess.

"They're Misty's sisters."

"Then why don't you just ask Misty?" Max responded as he claimed his toothbrush and left the room without an answer.

"Good idea. May if you and Max both get dressed quickly enough you can go and get my pokédex and we'll leave as soon as we c-"

"Ash we're not you're slaves. Your pokédex is _your_ responsibility not ours! _You _left it there so _you_ can go and get it back! It's not our fault you can't bring yourself to face Misty after all this time apart," she snapped as she stormed out of the room, her toiletries bag in hand.

Ash hung his head as he took in deep breaths. Standing he stretched in the warmth of the gentle rays falling through the window, his brown eyes moving to the city outside, his gaze sweeping over the familiar sites.

"Ash?"

The inquiry came from the door and turning his lips curved upwards in greeting as he beheld Nurse Joy.

"Good Morning Nurse Joy."

She smiled the familiar sweet smile as she nodded.

"Good Morning Ash, I just dropped by to give you this. It came for you this morning," she responded, surrendering an envelope with his name.

"Uh-thanks," he mumbled as he took it, opening it as Nurse Joy retreated.

_Ash,_

_We found a pokédex last night while cleaning up after the show and quite by accident we have discovered it belonged to you!  
Unfortunately we are much too busy preparing today for the next show so we can't give it to you at all but if you come to the show tonight we'll be sure to return it to you!_

_See you tonight!_

_Waterflower Sisters._

Returning the letter to its envelope Ash sighed once more just as noises began to float down the hall.

"Looks like we'll be here for another night," Ash sighed as he welcomed the pair back with a thin frown.

"That's a good thing, right?" Max questioned as he moved around him.

Ash nodded duly, his mind sobering at the thought that the sisters knew he was there.

That meant _Misty_ must know he was there also.

"If it's a good thing then why aren't you smiling?" Max responded as he put his toothbrush away, readjusting his glasses as he waited on him with large, unknowing eyes.

_Because Ash is scared to face Misty_, May responded silently as Ash met her eyes.

Ash instead lowered his eyes, turning to look out the window to the beautiful day knowing in the back of his mind that days like these were made for taking advantage of, enjoying the clean air with friends …

For Ash, however, he had no intention of doing such a thing.

**:X:X:**

The sun was moving quickly, the final moments of its journey marked by the scarlet-streaked sky, its bright path submerging into the darkness that hovered threateningly.

In the changing room her blue-green eyes blinked rapidly as she put the eye liner away, her lips scarlet as she pouted.

Her flaming hair fell to her shoulders in one grand cascade, cloaking her neck that would have been bare if not for her pearl necklace.

Playing with the large pearl earrings she just had to smile.

She looked good in her blue-green corset, whose sequins glimmered brilliantly as she moved in the light.

Although her bottom half was less glamorous wrapped in a towel and all, she was finally worthy of the Waterflower name.

She was beautiful.

"Misty?"

The knocking distracted her a moment as she turned, her face blossoming into a smile so warm it made its recipient's heart beat faster, their breath coming quicker.

"Uh, sorry Misty I didn't realize you weren't _decent_," Rudy whispered as his cheeks flamed.

"Oh don't worry! I'm only wearing a towel because I don't really want to put the mermaid tail on _just_ yet," Misty hurriedly explained as she moved to welcome him.

"Please Rudy come," she urged as Rudy glanced at her quickly before lowering his eyes once more and entering with hesitant steps.

"Uh Misty I'm here to talk to you about something," he stated abruptly as he turned, his dark eyes holding her's in such a fashion it made Misty unsuspectingly breathless.

"I … Well … All I wanted to say was that I'm not here to make you fall in love with me or anything, although I still have feelings for you it doesn't mean that I don't know you don't feel the same, after all you made all that clear the last time we met …"

Misty's brow furrowed as she stared at him.

"What are you trying to say?"

Rudy took in a deep breath.

"I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I think I'm close to getting over you thanks to being around you like I am…"

Misty turned away from him, her eyes surprisingly stinging.

"Rudy I _know_ you're not trying to make me fall in love with you although there are some times I wished I had taken up your offer the first time, I'm smarter now. What, do I strike you as being that desperate?"

Misty laughed harshly as she dabbed at her eyes with a shaking hand, disregarding the smudging.

"Hold on Misty I don't thi-"

"It's okay Rudy I get it; first Ash deserts me and now you too! Unfortunately for this pitiful princess she has neither a prince charming nor a saviour. She has only herself," she spat as she marched out the door unsure herself of where she was going.

"Misty!"

**:X:X:**

"Ash are you coming?"

"Yeah I am, you guys go on ahead, I'll come soon," came the muffled reply as May rested her head against the door.

"Alright just hurry up," she replied as she looked to Max who shrugged.

"Pikachu is coming with us."

"Okay I'll see you soon!"

Inside Ash attacked his hair with a comb, his reflection disappointingly the same despite the many face washes of May's he'd tried.

He was standing before the mirror half naked, his hair dripping as the comb became entangled in the furious jungle.

_How can May do this everyday? _He wondered as he pulled the comb out of his hair, his expression pained as he noted the bits of hair stuck there.

Taking in a deep breath he left the bathroom for his room whose light was still on.

Closing the door the pulled his clothes on, choosing a pair of unstained pants and a plain shirt, a frown gracing his face as he noted his scuffed sneakers.

Shrugging he moved to flattening his hair once more, straightening his collar as he did so.

Impressed with his reflection in the window his eyes looked beyond himself to the gym that lay aglow.

_Here I go._

With one more deep intake of breath as if it were his last Ash left.

**:X:X:**

Misty hadn't made it far out of the Gym before regretting her rampage.

She rubbed her bare arms, her towel whipping about her legs, her stinging eyes lifting to the blue-black sky, the glorious stars already marking their place in the heavens.

_It's a good thing the audience is seated_ she thought bitterly as she stumbled forward, headed for the ground if not for the unexpected pair of arms that swept around her, catching her.

"Misty I'm sorry," Rudy whispered as he held her.

Misty rested her head against his chest, her breathing coming slowly as his arms tightened.

"You misunderstood what I was trying to say … Misty I am doing everything _but _deserting you! And what is this about Ash deserting you? I thought you said he was continuing his journey …"

"He _is_ and you're right Rudy, I realize I mistook what it was you were trying to say. Please forgive me," she said softly as she lifted her head to meet his gaze.

He smiled as he touched her cheek.

"There is nothing to apologize for Misty," he responded.

Misty grinned as Rudy helped her up, pulling her to him as he did so.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes closed as she gave a soft kiss she hadn't anticipated on giving.

The moment was perfect, the full moon basking the pair with the wealth of its light, the stars glimmering in approval.

The fact that Ash was staring straight at them wasn't at all noted until they parted.

Feeling the presence of another Misty turned her gaze forward, meeting the pair of brown eyes she had often dreamt of.

She blinked once, he too blinking at her in return.

"Ash, I …"

"Forgive me," he murmured in a voice so quiet it was almost inaudible.

The solemn figure turned slowly, his steps clumsy as he began his hasty retreat.

"Ash, Ash wait … please…" Misty called as she reached for him in a gesture that looked as though she were reaching for a feather that had slipped just out of her grasp.

"Misty you have to go after him," Rudy advised as he gave her a firm push.

She nodded as she ran into the darkness marked only by the lights of the pokémon centre.

**:X:X:**

_It doesn't matter who Misty likes, like I care!_

His thoughts were clouded, bitter and without reason.

Ash passed the Pokémon Centre without a second thought, headed directly for the closest route.

"Ash … Ash wait!"

The voice that had haunted him sounded.

"Ash _please!_"

Despite himself, despite everything Ash Ketchum paused, waiting for the girl to catch up.

By now Misty was puffing, the full moon long since slipping into dark clouds that had gathered.

The stars themselves were hidden, concealed from the pair.

"What is it Misty? I'm surprised you left, you looked as though you were having a lot of fun, no?" Ash spat.

Misty planted herself before him, commanding his attention.

"Don't think you can get away with nothing Ash! You came to the show last night and you didn't even stay to say hello to me. No doubt if I hadn't found your pokédex you would have been long gone by now!"

Ash met her gaze with a snort.

"Oh so it was _you_ who found my pokédex! You were probably looking through it like the stalker you are! Did you honestly think I came here to see _you_ Misty? And you wonder why I didn't stop to say 'hi'! You're still the same, annoying girl you were when you first left. I'm _glad_ you had to return, I was beginning to get sick of you anyway," he snapped.

Misty's eyes had widened completely and watering so much so Ash felt a pang go through his heart.

"Misty you were dreaming if you ever thought I could love you," he hissed in a voice so cold Ash himself was a little surprised.

"You're right Ash. I was a fool to believe somebody like you would be capable of love," she responded in a quivering voice as tears began to spill unwillingly.

"Here, take it and leave," she cried as she threw him his pokédex, turning to flee into the darkness.

Ash stared at the pokédex, warm from her touch.

She came to comfort him but ended up returning with only bitterness from his part.

If she really was nothing, if she didn't mean anything to him then why did he feel like running after her to take her into his arms, to make her his?

When she'd kissed Rudy Ash _thought_ he'd felt nothing but something told him otherwise and he became angry.

Misty shouldn't have been kissing Rudy.

She should have been kissing _him_.

Ash stared at his pokédex.

_What have I done?_

**:X:X:**

A/N: There is part 2 … I may have to make a part 4 depending on what happens in the next chapter which is supposed to be the last in this triple-shot …

Any who thanks for all the reviews please continue to do so, correcting anything that needs to be!

Many thanks,

: Sapphira :


	3. Her Prince

Disclaimer: Pokémon doesn't belong to me so PLEASE don't sue! Churr!

**Reviews:**

**fincache:** thanks for the vote of confidence friend … don't worry LOL! I hope this update wasn't _too_ late. Thanks for the support and all, I hope to see you 'round!

**Warlordess: **and once more greetings Warlordess! Upon re-reading understand what you meant about Ash's angsty-ness. At the time I wrote it I thought the angsty-ness lasted longer, but obviously _not_. That however can be easily fixed with proof-reading I suppose . Any who I do support MayDrew I just haven't seen enough of him to successfully write him as confidently as I can May y'know? But I will add his name _somewhere_ lol. As for future stories I have a one-shot lined up, yes with another "Ash returning to Misty" storyline (please don't hit me:P). In saying so however I will be trying to be more detailed in that fic but I will be refraining from a completely romantic fic to just being sombre and descriptive, or at least _trying_ to be! After that however I will hope to write a multi-chapter AAMRN and may be something else, unsure but I have end of year exams and University applications coming up so I'll have my work cut out for me. Time always seems to work against people like us, no? Anyway thanks for all your advice and careful reading, I appreciate your clear and precise honesty. Perhaps we could be friends? (It does sound a bit dodge but I think you know what I mean :P) Thanks again, I'll be looking to your stories when I can! They sound good!

**AegisX: **Hello again Aegis X! How _have _you been? I haven't from you in a long while :P! I'm glad to see your story-writing is coming along well! Thanks for your review, I hope to see it again!

**Raine's Tears: **thanks for the vote of confidence! LOL anyways I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't actually read Eragon although I have heard of it. If you recommend it I'll be sure to give it a read over, y'know? My penname is actually from my fascination with Tamora Pierce so yeah … but thanks again, I'm glad you liked my chapter title. For a moment there I thought the kiss was to be between Ash and Misty myself … Well, if Eragon the movie is coming out I'll be sure to drag my friends out with me to see it. I trust it to be good if you say so! I hope you like this next part!

**Sorrowful-Ragdoll: **First off I must commend you on your penname, it's rather funky! Secondly I HAVE POSTED so please don't be too anger (yes that's right, I mean anger not _angry_ LOL, inside joke XD…). I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the encouragement, ja!

**L'Fleur Noir: **well my black flower I'm humbled that you bothered with that other fic of mine LOL! That story was from, what, 2 years ago? I think my writing has much improved but thanks for your review! Creo que tu ingles es bueno. Desafortunadamente I'm not good at castellano … no? LOL! As you can see I am _very_ good at spanglish!! Thanks once more for your kind words, I hope to return the favour when I finally get mi castellano up to a standard where I can read stories _and_ understand them. And I'm right with you hermana! Ash y Misty FOREVER!

**If only all reviewers were as kind and careful as you lot! Each review was helpful to me, an author who is always looking to improve my writing. _Alors voilà mes amis!_**

Part III: Her Prince

"Where is she? Misty is _so _unreli-"

The Gym foyer door opened, Violet, Lily and Rudy turning as the warm air rushed out of the room, a cool breeze rushing in in its place.

As the door slammed the trio witnessed Misty march past them, her usually soft jaw hard and set, her eyes and brows narrow.

"Rudy move it, we have a show to get on the road," she barked as she disappeared into the hall.

Managing only curious glances at one another both sisters left after the younger leaving Rudy to dawdle in the foyer.

His eyes moved to the door where a silhouette stood a metre or two from the door.

Against his better judgement Rudy offered one fleeting glance toward the Gym before he left in the opposite direction,.

**::X:X::**

May witnessed the pool rise from its frame, her blue eyes never failing to widen as it did so.

The same scenery greeted her with the large makeshift castle on the far wall and the small shore beneath with great detail invested in the underwater component of the play with coral reefs and other oceanic parts that added to the play's authenticity.

_Where is that Ash?_

Before her thoughts could answer the question it posed the lights dimmed, Daisy's voice filling the entire arena.

"_When we were here last the Mermaid Princess had found the human Prince's sister, returning her to the shore only to find a handsome male waiting for her. What the Mermaid Princess hadn't realized was that the human Prince had every intention of rewarding the Princess but perhaps not in the fashion she was prepared for …"_

A soundless dive was seen, a slim figure moving through the water with such grace it was as if she were soaring through air.

Misty's face was cold, her eyes icy as she surveyed her pokémon.

As she beheld her underwater companions her face seemed to soften, May noted.

Within the pool Misty looked upon her pokémon with eyes filling.

_My pokémon are all I need, I don't need anything else. In that respect the Princess and I are the same, _she thought as she smiled a watery smile.

The thought was comfort enough for her to continue.

_I don't need anything else, _she repeated.

_I don't need Ash._

Yet even she knew deep down that _that_ was a lie.

**::X:X::**

"Ash!"

Ash's eyes did not lift.

Rudy paused a moment as he turned, looking back at the Gym that stood; a dome of light in stark comparison to the darkness the pair electively lingered in.

_For Misty's sake I have to._

With that thought he continued forward, his eyes steady as he planted himself before the younger male.

"Ash …" he began tentatively as Ash didn't respond, "Ash, Misty didn't … I didn't … _we _didn't mean to kiss one another."

Rudy paused.

The wind brushed over them, leaving a trace of goose bumps along their bare arms.

Rudy eyes lifted to the moon before returning to Ash who remained unmoving still.

"Ash talk to me! I know you saw us kiss! Neither of us meant it, that I can tell you …"

"It sure didn't _look_ like neither of you meant it."

Rudy released a sigh as Ash finally met his eyes.

"Misty was rather unstable at the time Ash, she was just looking for comfort. I have no doubt in my mind, however, that she would have rather kissed you Ash."

The unexpected reply made Ash's eyes widen as Rudy looked down at him, trademarkedly running his hand through his brunette locks.

Ash's eyes hardened.

"Oh? And all of the sudden you can read minds can you?" he demanded, still hurt from the apparently 'unfelt' gesture the pair had shared.

Rudy lifted his head once more as a silence settled.

"Ash you should know better than anyone else about how Misty feels. That first time we met I couldn't have cared less about you because I was more interested in trying to woo Misty Ash, Ash are you listening?"

Ash nodded slowly as Rudy grimaced.

"Good. Well, I tried the best I could. Really I did. I offered her my love and for a few moments during our battle I finally thought I had her. You know when I first saw Misty I thought _I've finally found her, the one_. But, alas, Misty had other plans."

"Me, right?" Ash interrupted with a smirk that made Rudy's grimace into a frown.

"Ash you sound like you're not taking me seriously!"

Ash glared.

"I _am _Rudy but what I can't seem to understand is why you're here. I don't need you telling me how special Misty is. I already _know_ that."

Rudy's face became expressionless.

"If that's so Ash then why are you out here and not in _there_ trying to tell _her_ that? From what I saw she seems quite upset."

Ash hung his head, kicking at the dirt as if seeking some sort of council from the mystical ground.

Instead, his council came from the only other person that it could.

"Ash you have to go back in there and tell her how you really feel."

"I realized that Rudy," he responded tentatively as different manners of attempting to apologize to Misty rushed through his mind.

"Ash."

For the thirteenth time Rudy had mentioned Ash name.

He was beginning to get annoyed.

Before he could confront Rudy he felt something slip onto his head.

"What th-"

"Good luck, Ash," he said simply as he saluted him.

"And you better hurry up too, you're on soon no doubt," he added as Ash continued to stare at Rudy's fast disappearing figure.

He reached for his head, feeling the smooth, unfamiliar object.

It was a crown.

**::X:X::**

May's eyes drooped as she fought off a yawn.

Misty was swimming still in the tank with her pokémon, apparently considering her feelings for the human Prince, according to the narration.

To May it seemed as if Misty was just having a good old swim.

For some reason Misty lacked the conviction that night, as though her mind was preoccupied with other matters.

The lack of interest had May's thoughts wander as aimlessly as Misty's strokes through the water.

She glanced to the unoccupied seat alongside her actually surprised Ash was still not there.

She wished that she were sitting next to someone other than her brother.

She wished, rather strangely, that Drew were there.

_I suppose I'm just feeling lonely._

Her thoughts drifted further as the excruciatingly long dramatization of the Mermaid Princess' thoughts on the human Prince continued.

Just as she slumped as further down as one could in a seat movement alongside her caught her attention immediately.

"Where have you been Ash?" she hissed as she straightened.

"Luckily for you you haven't mis-"

May paused as she stared at the latecomer.

He winked once as his eyes moved to the scene before them.

The following narration halted any interrogation May had intended on doing.

"_The confused Princess did not know how she felt for the Prince. He had showered her with many gifts and accolades of her beauty yet the generous offerings could not sooth the emptiness she still felt. Could she honestly say she was in love with this Prince?"_

May's eyes moved to the makeshift shore where a new figure appeared.

She should have been surprised yet the sight in itself made her smile genuinely.

_This is going to be good._

**::X:X::**

Ash's knees were literally unstable.

Never mind battling in front of people, _performing_ in front of people was another thing entirely.

Not only that but not being in costume would not make him too popular with Misty's sisters yet for that moment he didn't really care.

The crowd stirred as he dove into the water to meet the unsuspecting Misty, slipping the red mouthpiece between his lips to enable breathing.

As he moved through the water the crowd themselves faded from his view.

He was a man on a mission and nothing was going to stop him from what he had to do.

As he neared his breathing quickened, as did his heart beat.

Her pokémon parted at his sighting, Misty herself taking one glance at him before attempting to move away.

"Misty wait, I have to talk to you."

Misty only glared as she whipped her head in the opposite direction, her brilliant fiery hair moving through the water with such grace Ash was filled with a longing reach if only to touch her hair.

"Misty I'm sorry … Misty!" Ash cried as he reached for her hand, clasping it as though it would dissolve into water if his grip was not firm enough.

Misty paused a moment as she let herself drift downwards to be at eye-level with him.

"Oh I see, _now _you're sorry, right Ash?" she spoke as she pulled her hand from his hand with great reluctance evident in her expression.

That gave Ash hope.

"I'm sorry Misty, I didn't realize that I liked you like I do I just thought that I could come through here without seeing you…"

"Ash that's no excuse! You and I are friends fore mostly before anything else. Regardless of how you thought you felt you should have still, as a friend, come and said _something_ to me even if you didn't love me like I do you," she responded firmly.

Ash stared at her, words failing to gather sense in his mind.

The fact that Misty was quite frank about her feelings made Ash some what ashamed.

"It wasn't that Misty. I was just … scared to face you," he blurted as he lowered his eyes.

"_Scared?_ Unless you came here with a girlfriend or fiancée you shouldn't have been scared Ash. We've known one another for far too long to be scared of one another. For goodness sake Ash I was the one with more on the line than you! You've known of my feelings for you for a long time ..."

"I'm not _like _you Misty. If I like a girl I can't be frank or open about it …"

"Yeah, you keep it bottled up inside?" Misty snorted as she looked to the surface.

"Why else did you think I was trying to avoid Cerulean?" he mumbled still failing to bring himself to meet Misty's eyes.

Misty studied his hanging head.

"What … what do you mean?"

Ash remained silent for a moment as Misty's eyes hardened.

"Ash if you have nothing more to say to me then I will swim to the surface and leave with the expectation of not seeing you again for a long ti-"

"Misty, _I love you_."

Misty stared at him as a strange warmth filled her entire being.

_He said love … Ash Ketchum said LOVE!_

"Ash I love you too," Misty smiled as Ash's eyes lifted to meet her's.

Ash smiled as Misty moved into his unexpected arms.

Removing her mouthpiece before his own Ash let them float to the surface as he bent to touch his impatient lips against hers.

If the two of them had noticed the cheering crowd neither of them showed it as they remained there in each other's arms.

Rudy stood in Ash's seat with a firm smile, May at his side as the pair applauded along with the crowd.

In Misty's mind she knew their kiss could not last, that tomorrow or the day after Ash would continue his on his journey to being the greatest pokémon trainer in the world, that their time together was destined to be short, if only for the moment.

Yet despite it, despite it all Misty could not help but feel overwhelmed with the purest feeling of bliss.

She was with the one she loved, if only for that brief moment as their lips embraced.

Misty was truly happy.

**::X:X::**

A/N: yeah, the Queen of Corny here salutes you! Well thanks firstly to all you reviewers and those who are my invisible readers. Thanks for your support and words of encouragement and all that good stuff ! And although the title for this part was a bit off _I_ liked it! Forget about the title having to have some sort of connection to the chapter, I mean look at … uh … hmmm … yes … XD I liked it okay? That's my excuse!  
I do apologize if this final part of his triple-shot was a let down, in a way I think it is but thank you anyways … _now_ you can flame away LOL!  
Well, until we next collide I suppose!

:: Sapphira ::


End file.
